Electrical systems, such as those found in an aircraft power distribution system, employ electrical bus bars and miles of wiring for delivering power from electrical power sources to electrical loads. In the event of an unexpected electrical condition or electrical fault, high currents may be shorted or transmitted (e.g., through a normally nonconductive medium, such as air), resulting in unexpected operations of the power distribution system.